I still have no idea
by Evilkat23
Summary: Captain America made a mistake and now Woody's been kidnapped, working together with a couple other avenger toys they all try and to get the cowgirl back, and maybe, just maybe he might be able to tell the cowgirl his feelings when it's all said and done. Crack fic, Toy! Avengers! Toy! Captain/ Fem! Woody You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Captain American, Cap for short, was starting to like the Butterfly room more and more. Everyday he looked forward to Bonnie hopefully bringing him. He honestly had no idea why he liked it so much, that was until Ms. Woody, the leader of Bonnie's toys, and Cap's secret crush, had pointed out that almost all of his set partners were at Sunnyside.

Iron Man, Thor, and Black Widow were all donated to Sunnyside a while back, yeah they weren't a complete set, but it was very obvious that all four of them were very welcoming and happy towards one another. Even Iron Man, who was the exact opposite of Cap, was rather easygoing about everything.

Cap felt happy when he was with them, and maybe that's why he's come to like the Butterfly room so much...However...It could be the fact that more times than not he's almost always crammed in Bonnie's bag with Woody, speaking of being crammed in the bag with Woody. It's been rather quiet in the Butterfly room and they've been in Bonnie's bag for a good while. Cap, felt Woody awkwardly rub against him, the two of them in a rather cramped space. He tried to keep a straight face as the cowgirl continued to squirm a bit.

"Ok...We have to check." Woody told him simply.

"If she's out there..." Cap tried to reason, but the cowgirl put her foot down almost instantly.

"It's been way too long, Cap, I'm checking. Don't worry. I'm just going to peek." She spoke carefully, Cap watched as she slowly wiggled her way up towards the zipper and slowly opened it as quietly as she could. There was a moment of silence as Cap laid in the bottom of the backpack, waiting for her. Hold his breath, he finally heard Woody.

"Well. Good news and Bad news." She said from the top of Bonnie's bag.

"What's up?" He asked her,

"Well, Bonnie's not out here, in fact, nobody's out here. and the lights are out." Woody told him. Cap made his way to the top of the bag and opened the zipper all the way to see that she was telling the truth. The lights to the Butterfly room were indeed out and not a soul was in sight.

"Oh...Well, at least we're safe here." Cap brought up as he finally jumped out of the book bag. Glad to be able to move around a bit, Woody frowned and jumped down from the bag as well.

"It's Friday..." Woody softly spoke.

"Oh...Oh." Cap mumbled as he realized what she was realizing. "Well...That's fine. I mean the others will realize she left her bag here, Buzz knows how to take care of the others. It's only for two days. We'll be fine here."

Woody made a worried face as she brought her knuckle to her mouth, it almost looked like she was going to bite on her knuckle but she didn't. Cap knew about the horrors of Sunnyside, granted, Woody, herself, never got to experience those horrors either do to a big misunderstanding between her and the other toys, but she did see a good chunk of Lotso's bad side and it was clear that it was sticking with her.

"Hey. Will you be alright?" Cap asked her as he gently touched her shoulder. She gave him a firm nod and chuckled.

"Lets go and find the others." She told him and sauntered away towards where the others should be. They weren't in the Butterfly room, instead everyone seemed to be hanging around the Caterpillar room, Cap could hear Barbie and Ken give congrats to the Caterpillar room toys for a good job on a hard day's work.

"Knock, Knock." Woody knocked on the open door, gaining attention. "It appears in Bonnie's haste to get home, she left us." She explained to Barbie, the doll happily responded with,

"Well, you know you're always welcome here." Several of the other toys nodded along with Barbie, it made Cap smile, not because he was welcome amongst the other toys, but just how well respected Woody seemed to be, no matter where she went. Cap felt a hand tap his shoulder, he turned to see Iron Man, it was clear that he wanted Cap to come and join him and the others for the time being. Doing so, he smiled at the others, Black Widow gave him a slap on the back before a harsh slap to the back of the head.

"Ow. What did I do?" He asked as he rubbed his head where she had hit him.

"Why haven't you told her your feelings yet?" Black Widow demanded in a hushed voice, the others, including Iron man, nodded.

"Because...She's the leader and I respect her too much to ruin the relationship we already have." Cap told them simply.

"Oh, bull, you're afraid of rejection. Admit it." Iron Man rolled his eyes as he pressed the button on the side of his neck to lift his mask up. Cap felt a little envious of that, he wished he could take off his mask, then again, Iron Man couldn't take off his mask, just lift it up away from his face.

"I'm telling the truth." Cap responded, getting his mind back on track.

"About what?"

Cap jumped back, not expecting Woody to be behind him, the cowgirl tilted her head to the side as she gave him a small smile.

"Oh...That Bonnie had you and Buzz tied to the ceiling fan not that long ago, they won't believe me." Cap quickly lied on the spot. Woody chuckled softly.

"Yeah she did. I can confirm it. Cap was quick to save me." Woody giggled giving Cap a good nudge. Cap awkwardly tensed and all of them stood there in silence, Woody rocked a bit on her heels before finally just turning and walking away from the group.

"Yeah, no feelings for her at all." Iron Man teased.

If Cap could blush, he would be tenfold. Black Widow giggled and nudged Iron Man a bit,

"Leave him alone."

"If it is the cattle maiden he desires-" Thor started but Cap was quick to cut him off with a sigh, Thor knew he was a toy, why he still talked like he belong to Asgard baffled Cap, maybe it just came with him.

"Cowgirl, Thor, Cowgirl."

"I think its kinda funny, the old timey Captain falling for the old timey cowgirl." Iron laughed and Cap chuckled as well,

"Well, truthfully, I'm younger compared to her. I mean I think Jessie told me that Woody and her were manufactured in the late fifties and I was made in..." Cap paused, picked up his right foot and looked at the bottom, there was a heat beat of silence before he finally answered, "I was made a year ago."

"Fifties?" Iron Man shockingly asked before letting out a low whistle. "I knew you liked 'em old, but Cap."

"Oh, Please, it's not that bad, it's not like she's hobbling on a cane, no, she's pretty limber for her age." Cap defended and the group all chuckled.

"So, here's a question then, I don't think you can answer, but, the fifties weren't exactly kind to women protagonists, how did she become a toy...A sheriff toy of all things?" Black Widow questioned. Cap excitedly perked up at the question,

"Oh! This is so cool, Jessie told me and showed me some concept art online. It turns out Woody was meant to be a male originally, Hence, her name, as it was derived from Woodrow, but the guy who made the marionette to Woody accidently made the hair too long and put it in a ponytail as a result. During the first few episodes kids figured Woody was a female and it just stuck when they made her into a toy. According to Jessie it was actually a big battle between the TV show and toy company because they didn't want a female protagonist and...I've been going on for too long about this haven't I?" Cap paused when he looked at the three around him. Iron Man suddenly facepalmed before saying,

"Oh, it's worse than I thought, it's not just a crush, you're borderline obsessed with her."

"ALRIGHT LET'S GET GROOVY!" Ken suddenly yelled out, everyone watched as the lights to the caterpillar room dimmed down as music started to play, all the toys started to dance to the music, some in pairs, others just in a group. Cap was quick to start scanning around for a familiar cowgirl, he frowned when he noticed that Woody didn't seem to be anywhere.

"She just left to the Butterfly room." Barbie suddenly whispered to him.

"Gotcha." Without another word, Cap turned and darted towards the Butterfly room, Making his way towards the darkened room, Cap cautiously poked his head in through the door.

He found Woody sitting up on a windowsill, her knees to her chest as she stared out. The bright moon outside had hit her body just right through the window, giving her a nice almost heavenly glow, it also highlighted the apparent sadness on her face.

"Hey." He greeted, she turned and looked at him, he gave her a smile, "Everything alright?"

"Uh, yeah. Of course. I just sometimes like to look out at the moon when it's full." She explained, Cap chuckled and quickly jumped up to meet her on the window. "Do you think Bonnie realizes we're gone?" She asked out of the blue.

"Of course, you're one of her favorite toys."

"So are you." Woody laughed.

"Only if you need a boyfriend or husband to be..."

"Well I need a boyfriend or Husband to save me from the evil witch, or Doctor Porkchop..." The two of them chuckled softly, before Woody added, "You know it was actually real awkward between Jessie, Buzz, and I before you came along because Bonnie would have me and Buzz be together almost constantly, Needless to say, Jessie tended to get a bit...Jealous..I know it's not really like her to be so, and I don't blame her for it to be honest."

Cap instantly thought back to a few days ago when Jessie confided in him about how much chemistry Buzz and Woody have together, how she feared they'd get back together.

"I'm happy for them though, Jessie can make him happier than I ever could." Woody smiled sadly. Cap sat there for a moment, the mode between them oddly melancholy.

"You know, Jessie told me you kissed the wrong Buzz Lightyear." Cap brought up trying to lighten the mood just a bit. Woody's eyes widen, and Cap laughed when she suddenly took off her hat and hid her face.

"Of course she told you that...She's never going to let me live that down."

"There, there. It was years ago."

Woody put her hat back on her head before responding.

"You weren't the one to kiss utility belt Buzz, that was such a shock to everyone, especially our Buzz who had just came in through the air vent at that moment. Oh, the explaining I had to do...But the Prospector's face. I would do it again just see that face he had. He looked like he was ready to drop over dead that I, a respectable collector's item, had the gull to kiss a 'space toy'" She laughed loudly.

"What's it like? Being a collector's item?" Cap asked her, her smile fell just a bit.

"Imagine...You're wanted a lot, not because people want to play with you, but because they want you to sit in a case all day to be stared at...I almost choose that path, I was such an idiot." She chuckled softly. Cautiously, Cap scooted closer to her so their knees where touching just a bit, he knew about that story from Jessie as well.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't go down that road, I never would have gotten to meet you." Cap spoke softly to her, Woody gave him a smile in response, before looking out the window once again.

"Anyway, I think I'm going back to the party, you comin'?" Cap asked as he stood ready to give her his hand.

"Probably later. I want to look at the moon a bit longer. It's rather pretty tonight." She sighed out. Cap smiled a bit and nodded knowing she probably just needed some space for a moment.

"Alright. Meet you there then." He smiled and jumped down, allowing her to go back to what she was doing. Walking out of the door, he saw an old toy sauntering towards the Butterfly room, he seemed to be limping a bit as he walked. He had paint all over his face, rainbows, some bunnies, and kitties as well. His clothes where a tad torn, poor toy seen better days. It even looked like someone had tried to poor cut his plastic beard off.

"Moon looks great tonight." Cap smiled to him, the man just gave him a curt nod and continued in, hopefully he'd leave Woody alone.

When Cap was back in the Caterpillar room, the music was still playing loudly, of course, Barbie and Ken had played some club music and everyone seemed to be enjoying it. He couldn't help but laugh at Iron Man dancing to song with Thor, the two of them looking...well...Old. Both seemed to be a horrible impression of the robot, which was kinda ironic for Iron Man.

"Hey..." Black Widow came back up to Cap, the two watched Iron Man and Thor dance horribly for a few seconds before Black Widow spoke again, "Woody, she's part of a set? Right?"

"...Did I mention that to you?" Cap thought out loud he didn't remember mentioning Woody being a collectors item to her.

"No, some old toy just asked me about her, he looked like he was with her in someway. Poor guy looked like he seen better days, he had paint all over his face and clothing, it all looked old. Eh, I pointed him two her. Didn't you see him in the hallway? Err...Called himself...Pro...Pro something.."

Cap felt his whole body turn cold,

"Prospector?"

"That's it!"

"WOODY!" Cap yelled out causing everyone to look at him, racing back to the Butterfly room, Cap practically burst through the door, shield at the ready. "No..." He breathed out, the room empty, say for the now open window.

"No! Woody!" He screamed as he jumped to the window, he could hear the others all bustling through the door to see the commotion. Getting to the window sill, he looked outside and let out a soft cry.

He had let the prospector through without even a second glance. Feeling a breeze from the outside hit him, he felt his shoulders slump as he sat at the edge of the window, putting his hands to his face. Cap sighed.

What kind of superhero lets the bad guy walk right pass him?

Dragging his hands down his face, he turned back around to see everyone just standing there, slightly stunned. Standing, Cap stood there for a few seconds before finally saying,

"Alright...Who's coming to save Woody with me?"


	2. Chapter 2

All was silent as the toys gathered around the security cameras, something that was the monkey's job, however Cap had a wild guess that the monkey was too busy dancing to the music at the time of Woody's kidnapping. The monkey seemed to be awkwardly avoiding disapproving stares as he rewound the film. While it was being rewound Barbie was at the computer hoping to get in contact with Buzz.

"There! There!" Cap yelled stopping the monkey, the video and audio showed Cap leaving Woody on the window, there was a brief silence, then entered the prospector he came limping in Woody didn't seem to notice him at first as she just stared out the window. The prospector didn't movie, Woody then stood, clearly ready to leave, when she turned and saw the prospector, Cap watched painfully as she suddenly jumped back she hit the closed window with her back when she jumped.

It was at this point that Cap realized that there was no audio.

"Wait! I thought these camera's captured audio as well as video?" Cap asked turning to the monkey who sadly looked down.

"He kicked the audio cable out of the machine by mistake a month ago. None of the humans realized yet." Ken explained and Cap rolled his eyes. Great. Leaning in, he had to watch their body movements. Woody stood still, he could see her mouth moving clearly she was being her normal snarky self, however, the prospector said something and she turned ridged. She quickly composed herself and continued to talk to him, that was until she suddenly, out of nowhere opened the window. She then jumped out running as fast as she could, maybe trying to get away? the prospector then jumped to the window and out he went as well.

Cap then watched as a few seconds later, he came bursting into the room shield at the ready.

"Alright turn it off." Cap sighed, the monkey did as he was told and off the camera went. Sighing out, he gently rubbed his brow, he was only seconds away from getting to her, still, he wished he knew why she went with the prospector he knew from stories, and from her body language that the prospector wasn't the nicest person around.

"Alright, Cap, what's the drill?" Iron Man asked putting his hands on his hips waiting for Caps response. Cap stood there opening and closing his mouth, he was looking for the right words to say, how was he going to go about this? He has no idea where either of them went...

"Captain! Ten-hut!" Came the harsh yell of Sarge, the green army man on the floor below them. Cap had no idea what came over him, one minute he was standing on the desk, next he was one the floor saluting the green army man.

"Sir yes sir!" Captain yelled in response as he put his hand down behind his back.

"Once a soldier always a soldier." Black widow chuckled as she sat on the desk, watching Captain and Sarge below.

Sarge started to pace up and down hands behind his back he didn't say anything at first as he paced, probably looking for the right words. Finally he found them and spoke with a harsh tone,

"Now, I've known that woman longer than she's known Buzz. So it goes without saying, she means a lot to me." Sarge started as he paced bitterly, or waddled bitterly as he didn't have use of his two legs. "So, in short, you better make sure she comes back to me in once piece."

"I will do everything I can, sir!"

"I know you will! Now, I don't know much on this 'prospector' all that I can give you is what she told us years ago. He's dangerous, he plays sweet to get what he wants, he's a class A manipulator! So...Knowing that we can conclude he manipulated Woody into following him, But how is the question, she's not stupid. If we had the audio-" Sarge paused and glared at the monkey, who looked down sadly, before continuing, "We could see where he took her..." He muttered softly continuing his pacing.

"Well, we can go back and track the footprints but that can only get us so far..." Cap sighed.

"Maybe they left something behind that we missed?" Black Widow spoke up, her arms crossed as she stood atop the desk.

"Yeah, we could..." Cap nodded. "Good idea." He added and walked away, the others followed him as he walked back into the Butterflyroom.

Everyone carefully looked about the room for any clues, jumping towards the open window, Cap looked outside just a bit and blinked at, what looked like, a business card on the ground resting just outside the window. Hoping it was more than a piece of trash, he jumped down and picked it up, he realized how old and torn the card looked and felt, turning it over Cap read,

"Al's toy barn..."

"Al's toy barn!?" He heard Barbie gasp from behind him, seeing her and Ken at the window, he jumped back up and watched as the others all crowded around.

"Could this be where he took her?" He asked Barbie there was a silence before she shook her head,

"It went out of business in 2001, it got replaced by some sort of a factory I believe." Barbie told him and Cap looked down at the old card and narrowed his eyes, "It is possible he could have taken her there...But why would he want to go there?" Barbie questioned.

"It's all we have to go on. Let's bring it up on the map, it shouldn't be too far." Cap told her, with a nod she took the card, her and Ken walked off while they went to print out a map, Cap turned and looked out the window once more.

"Captain..." Black Widow spoke from behind him, causing him to turn and look at her, she was grouped with Iron man and Thor, they all looked at him and just nodded,

"We talked it over this is too dangerous for you to go alone. We're going with you." Black Widow said firmly and the others nodded,

"You don't have to-" He started, yes, he asked for someone to come with him in this but these were his friends and if they got hurt or worse...

"We want to, we're the avengers! We belong together." Iron man simply put it and Cap crossed his arms before giving them a small smile,

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Cap grinned and Iron man slapped him on the back. Barbie and Ken came back with a printed out map, Cap took it and nodded.

"Onward! To rescue the cow maiden!" Thor yelled and Cap sighed again.

"We've been over this, cowgirl, Thor, cowgirl."

"...Well, if we leave now we'll make it by tomorrow night...Maybe" Tony whistled as him as he traced the trail with his finger.

"I got in contact with Buzz, he said he, Bullseye, and Jessie will try and make it tonight-"

"No." Cap spoke cutting her off. "We can't wait any longer, we might not make it back in time for Bonnie to get back if we wait for them. Tell them if they want to try and catch up with the rest of us, they can, but we can't wait for them." He finished firmly, the others nodded,

"He's right." Iron Man backed him up, "This is easily...Twenty or so blocks away it's gonna take us all night tonight and probably all day tomorrow to get to it."

Barbie nodded slowly, understanding,

"I'll let him know."

"Alright...Have we got everything?" Cap asked his team they all nodded to him and he turned to the other toys. Making sure his shield was safely strapped to his back he smiled and spoke to them,

"We'll be back before opening time Monday."

 **Heyyyyy! I live! Ok let get somethings out of the way, yes, some of this is meant to be a bit like the actual toy story sequel but I'm still trying to make it as different as possible. I'm going to try to update better but understand my work is making it hard. But I'm not giving up on this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I LIVE! So before I continue on with the story, you know what a good couple song for Cap and Fem Woody would be? Classic by MKTO. It fits them so well.**

Hurrying down the street, Cap looked at the map in front of him. He could hear the others catching up behind him.

"Left. Then straight for a few blocks." Cap told them, they nodded as they looked over his shoulder at the map.

"Then we have to cross a highway? How are we going to do that?" Iron Man questioned as he traced the map with his finger.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. There's has to be a way, I'm sure." Cap told him, the others nodded and off they went. Rushing down the street, they turned left and while they ran straight, Thor spoke up,

"So, Captain, this...Cowgirl...What makes her so enchanting to you?" Thor questioned.

"It's hard to explain, Thor. I mean do I really need a reason? I mean she makes me feel like I could have an actual heart...Like when I'm with her, I feel like I could be human...If that makes any sense..." Cap breathed out as he suddenly started to slow down causing the others to do so,

"Interesting..." Thor responded simply, for a short while none of them spoke as they continued along the path. Then out of nowhere, Cap stopped in his tracks, bringing his fist up, signaling the others to stop as well he looked around.

"We're being followed..." Cap breathed out and turned around. Everyone quickly gotten into a defense stance, Thor twirled his hammer in his hand a bit before bringing up ready to throw it. That was when the bushes beside Cap rustled slightly, quickly Cap spun and threw his shield into the bushes, Thor did the same with his hammer, there was a loud and sudden yelp of fear.

"Alright, come out." Cap spoke sternly as he put his hands on his hips. Everyone silently backed down from their attack positions and watched as two plastic hands popped out from the bushes, in one hand there was Cap's shield, the other hand there was Thor's hammer. Cap suddenly blinked when a familiar face emerged.

"Bucky?" Cap breathed out excited, Iron man quickly put his hand to his face and let out an exasperated sigh,

"We can never be rid of him, can we?"

"Bucky, what are you doing here? and how long have you been following us?" Cap asked Bucky, who just guiltily rubbed the back of his head.

"What street is this? Main?...Since I saw you leave the daycare from my kid's window." Bucky admitted.

"Bucky. Go back to your kid. We don't need you with us." Iron man practically snapped at Bucky, Bucky pursed his lips as he looked at Iron man, his eyes narrowed down now.

"I think you do need me." Bucky told them simply and Cap spoke up between the two,

"Bucky, listen, go back to your kid. We're on a mission to find a cowgirl."

"A cowgirl? How odd." Bucky muttered as he started to think.

"Yeah, she was taken by an old enemy and we're heading towards Al's toy barn." Cap caught him up, Bucky then frowned,

"Never heard of it."

"Of course you haven't, it went out of business in 2001." Iron man piped up bitterly as he crossed his arms.

"So, I'm done skirting around this, let me help you." Bucky irritably spoke up as he stopped walking. Everyone else stopped walking and looked at Bucky, Iron man let out a groan and rolled his eyes as he pushed the button on his mask showing his irritated face.

"Bucky, this can take a few days, your kid will get worried." Cap simply pointed out.

"What about your kids?"

"Daycare." Iron man spoke up, Thor, and Black widow nodded.

"Left us at daycare till Monday, so we're on a very tight schedule, Bucky. Please, just go back." Cap practically begged him, Bucky only shook his head in response.

"Nope. Here's the thing with my...Er...'Kid' is a teenager, I'm just an collectable to him as I sit on his window with all his other collectables. He keeps the blinds over us so I doubt he'll miss me." Bucky shrugged.

"He won't miss you?" Cap asked seriously and Bucky shook his head,

"Not one bit." Bucky smirked at Cap as he put his hands on his hips.

"...How can you help us?" Cap asked and Iron man decided to finally let his anger be known by groaning obnoxiously loud at the duo.

"I'm pretty sure I saw your cowgirl with one stubby guy and one that might have been a-" Before Bucky could finish Cap cut him off,

"Two? So the prospector might not have been alone-"

"Whoa, whoa, wait a second, how do we even know that he was looking at Woody of all things?" Iron man questioned, Black widow and Thor both nodded in agreement to Iron man.

"Well the trio were on the same way that you guys are as well, also, she had a hat a big one, right? Kinda lanky in height?" Bucky questioned.

"Yeah that sounds like her," Cap mumbled as he rubbed his chin in thought,

"You know, that brings up my question," Black widow hummed out. Everyone looked at her and she just pursed her lips to the side as she seemed to think, "Woody is noticeably taller than the Prospector by a lot...Why doesn't she just kick him in the head and run?"

"Woody isn't exactly violent, she doesn't solve her actions with violence like we do. We're action figures, we were designed to fight, she's a doll with lanky limbs, plus I think with her past of trying to solve problems with violence-... never mind, I didn't say anything." He then quickly started to hurry down the street. The others looked at one another before just following along with Cap, Bucky even continued with them, despite Iron man's loud groans of protest to the newest tag along.

After a while of nothing but silence from Cap, as the toy continued to read the map and lead on, Thor broke the ice, running up to Cap, he spoke,

"Ok, my interest is too much now. Woody has a history of violence? I've never figured-"

"I didn't say anything okay?! She'll kill me if she knew I let that slip!" Cap uncharacteristically yelled at Thor as he stopped to yell at the other toy. He then sucked in a deep breath and looked down, "Please, just let it drop, it was in her past and I should have never let it out, that's the one thing she doesn't want to be reminded about." he shamefully looked down as he then just shook his head, "C'mon, we've wasted enough time already..."

* * *

Woody let out a cry as two arms stretched impossibly around her torso making it highly uncomfortable as she kicked and struggled against the one holding her high in the hair at this point. She had to give the big lug holding her some credit, at least he was smart enough to realize that putting her near the ground wasn't a good idea in his case. They were inside some sort of factory the toy holding her was an newer version of the Stretch Armstrong toy

"You lied to me!" Woody snapped at The prospector as the small male just waltzed on passed her using his familiar pickaxe as a cane as he seemed to hum a marry little tune.

"Oh no I didn't Miss. Woodland-"

Woody rolled her eyes at her 'real' name.

"-I told you that a toy outside was in trouble, I just didn't tell you that the toy was you."

"Ha. what do you want with me, Prospector? What value could I possibly be to you?" Woody deadpanned at him as she had given up at kicking the toy as he now had her over his head, however, she suddenly pat Armstrong bitterly multiple times on the face as she scowled at him, "Watch those hands, mister!" She demanded, before turning back to the prospector.

"Oh, Woodland, you don't understand how special you really are in this situation! You see when Al wanted to sell us to Japan he didn't exactly have the 'whole set' as he'd liked. There was one missing toy in his plan, but even HE knew he couldn't get his hands on that toy-"

"Wait, I wasn't told of another toy- I SAID WATCH YOU HANDS!" She snapped at Armstrong once more before going back to the prospector.

"That's because there was only one made. Only. One."

Woody watched as they moved into another room. She could easily see another Jessie, only, unlike her Jessie, this Jessie's bread was long gone, clearly sloppily cut off with scissors giving her an uneven boy cut. Next to that Jessie was a Bullseye, clearly missing one of it's hoofs and tail, but right next to that Bullseye was something that made Woody's eyes widen.

"What? That is no... what?" was all she could say. The Stretch Armstrong suddenly tossed her violently in front the group, Woody slid a little on her behind from the toss and landed right in front of the toy that got her in such a confusion that all she could do was stare up at the toy with her mouth gaped open wide.

She was looking at herself...well, in a strange sense, she was looking at her MALE self, he had all of her features except his hair was made out of plastic instead of her long yawn hair, and well his lack of breast.

"I think I'll take that." With a yank, her male counterpart took the hat right off of her head, honestly, if it was anybody else that did that they'd lose an arm, but she was still so confused and baffled that she couldn't bring herself to say anything or even move. "Oh, don't act so surprised to see me, cowgirl, in all honesty, I was hoping to run into the toy that took away my fame." he simply shook his head as he planted her hat on his own head. He then gave her a sickly sweet smile and leaned down to pinch her plastic cheek, "I have a few choice words to say to you and we're going to have all eternity to get to know one another too. Armstrong, tie her up and put her in a box." The male Woody demanded snapping her out of her daze just as she was grabbed again by Stretch Armstrong.

"H-Hey! Let go of me! I have questions!" She snarled to her male self, but all he did was wave her away and went back to the Jessie and Bullseye, however, as she was being dragged away she could only watch as he turned and gave her a small wave goodbye.

"No!" She screamed as the Armstrong proceeded to use industrial zip ties to tie her hands and legs together and with a sudden throw into a Styrofoam cut out she could only watch in horror as Armstrong moved the lid to place on top of the cutout. "WAIT!"

But it was too late and the lid was placed, sealing her in there for only heavens know how long.

 **OK! So I wanted to do something with that whole "There was a big fight between the toy company and the TV show" about having a female protagonist in the 50's so don't worry, a lot more will be revealed later on and yes, I'M BACK BABY!**


End file.
